welcome_to_new_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
D Rail
The famed rapper D Rail who due to his frequent drink and drug consumption passed away at the hotel where he was supposed to perform causing for New Park Hotel course of history to be changed forever. Bio Welcome to New Park! Season 1 D Rail is performing and staying at New Park hotel. Soon he comes with his entourage including Bob De Manager as well as Dudd, D Ranged and his mother Ms Whatson. It turns out Eleanor Sharpe when she was a teacher years ago taught D Rail. He then had aspiration wanting to be a rapper. Eleanor in her blunt shut them down but encouraged him to take on art, something he was really good at. He ignored her career advise to him, labelled her as a hater and was determine to make it in the rap world. Now a successful rapper, his mother clearly wants him to be famous and is driving both him and his brothers careers. It is clear however that D Rail in his songs i really crying out for help and with a terrible drug and drinking habit it is clear he needs help but no one in his circle is willing to do anything for fear their meal ticket may be int interrupted. Eleanor is disturbed by what she sees and demands for him to get help and for others to help her in her pleas to D Rail. Ms Whatson in particular objects greatly as does Bob De Manager and they threaten the hotel with suing them if they don't stop Eleanor. Mary Myers wanting the hotel to be profitable as does Ruddy Abbott who wants to impress his unrequited love Abigail Lampard agree. Eleanor knows she needs to warn D Rail. Especially after he is caught partying really hard, with the fumes from drugs smelling out the entire floor. Eleanor has an intevention with D Rail which the pastor at the New Park church associated with the hotel Greg Talbot, brings other addicts in the hotel, Andy Barlett and Rohan to hear what Eleanor is saying. She pleads with him to give his life to Christ, and leave the lifestyle before it is too late. He admits to her how doesn't want to die and Eleanor vows to help him through this. But with Charlie Beatle also present, and working to preserve Mary Myers interest due to her knowledge of his affair with Abbie Newton, he reveals what Eleanor doing to Mary , the family are angered when they catch her and Mary and Ruddy decide the only way to solve the situation is fire Eleanor. Eleanor is heartbroken at the lack of support from Ruddy and others who she thought was her friend and she packs up about to go back to her mother. As Eleanor is waiting to go back to her mother, Ruddy and Roberto Scarletti come to her and reveal that D Rail died from a drug overdose the previous night, literally only a few hours after Eleanor's last heart to heart with him. She distraught and refuses comfort from Ruddy but gets it from Roberto. Legacy At the funeral, Ms Whatson tries to continue to live of his legacy as she makes herself with the obituary seem blameless, blames the hotel, announces her sons taking over from D Rail and that there will be a greatest hits albums released. Eleanor who is there at the funeral has none of this as she gets on the stage and reveals the hard truth of what every did to allow such a tragedy to take place. Eleanor afterwards Ruddy wants Eleanor to come back but she refuses to. D Rail death marks a great watershed moment in New Park hotel history. It signals the beginning of Ruddy's fray into mental health probles as he suffers from guilt by what he did and causes for Mary Myers to captialise on that and try and get the hotel for herself. Ultimately the family sue everyone with Eleanor managing to settle out of court on behalf of the hotel, Ruddy and herself but Mary Myers is left to pay for herself which ultimately causes her to run out of the hotel and relinquish any rights she had to it. Andy Barlett and Rohan also see the great dangers of how such a lifestyle can lead to death.Category:Rapper Category:Guest Star Category:Season 1